KP FM
by yvj
Summary: Revitalizing the song fic genre...The Z Morning crew brings you the latest hits rehashed and remixed in the KPverse for your viewing pleasure. First up....Unfaithful...Bonnielicious...It Wasn't Me....This is what happens when you have too much free time
1. Unfaithful

A/N What is this you say? It's a faux radio show...yes it sounds stupid but give it a chance you might be entertained. This first story is a kind of sort of collaboration with RI00014

* * *

YVJ: Hello Buuuddddays it's the KP Morning Zoo show I'm Yvj. These are my co hosts Simon the Alternative Pairing Frat Boy… 

SAFB: HIYA

YVJ: And the lovely Debbie the Fangirl

FG: Hi guys.

YVJ: Let's get down to business…I just got an email here

FG: Email?

YVJ: That's right Deb Email…… that's mail sent electronically….so the email is from Slash-Lover-Laura she says "Why can't we hear some songs with a little Kigo in them"... My question is what's a Kigo?"

SFB: _Laughs……._Come on, you know what Kigo is

FG: He knows what is...he just refuses to acknowledge it

YVJ: Debbie is absolutely right….But Laura as a loyal listener of the KP Z morning crew, ask and you shall receive. I've got the perfect song for you.

SAFB: Oh boy.

YVJ: Hey it's got a little Kigo in it...you're lucky you're getting that much……Next up folks Unfaithful

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Her hands were twitching, fluttering around the edges of the silky fibers of her top. She felt skittish, like a young teenager about to sneak out of the house, right past her parents bedroom... and it made her feel…well honestly it made her feel alive._

_It brought back the familiar electricity, that rush she'd unconsciously been starving for these past months, that had been absent in the loving yet pacified lifestyle she now lived. _

_It resurfaced the buried gear of the life she'd told herself she no longer needed._

_The life of a savior, a globetrotter, life of adventure, renown and peril... Her old…past life as _the _Kim Possible._

"_So you're going out?" _

_Startled by the sound of his voice Kim turns towards the doorway of their bedroom where he waits with a stoic expression on his face. The blond and the red head stared at each other for an uncomfortably long length of time. Ron's words bouncing off the elephant in the room._

"_Yea I am" she manages to stammer before clearing her throat "I'm going out with Monique, girl's night out you know."_

_Another moment of silence lingers between them._

"_No boys allowed huh?" he finally chuckled. She could clearly see the hurt in his eyes though.._

"_When we will you be getting back?" he asks casually, though she caught his masked choke as it tried to hide the grief in his voice._

_"Late." Kim turned away and gazed to the ground _

"_Yea, I thought so…." She missed his scattered blinks, tossing away the tears before they welled in his eyes "Don't party too hard, make sure that…uh…..that you get home safely."_

"_I will"_

"_Good" he turned to leave but stopped midway through the door "KP"_

"_Yes" She stopped in her fiddling with the blouse's thin collar and turned._

_She saw his hand clench into a fist and his arm quiver slightly. It was a long time before he spoke and his heavy breathing echoed off the walls of the apartment._

"_You know I love you right?"_

"_I know….." Kim responded with a drop of fear in her voice "I know that"_

"_And I always will" his voice cracked from the strain of keeping his mask in check "No matter what" and with that he leaves the room, leaving her alone. _

Kim wakes up with a start. She gasps for air as the beads of sweat from her forehead drips down onto the bed sheets she was currently under. It takes her a moment to realize they're not hers, or more importantly the one's she'd bought to match their bedroom drapes. She takes a deep breath as everything comes back to her. Why Ron was probably alone, why she was here, in this dimly lit warehouse instead of back at home, the home she shared with her longtime best friend.

She pulls the foreign black satin over herself in a sudden desperate need to hide her nakedness when her eyes fall upon the lithe figure sharing the bed.

Long ebony hair where messy gold should be and a face far harder, even while sleeping, than the one embroiled in her memories, she pulled her eyes away from the sleeping face of her midnight lover and scans along the walls of the room. She found no furniture at all against its wide expanse besides the bed. It was vast and it made her long for the familiar silhouettes of dark maple to fill its unsettlingly void. She stared out into the emptiness, the dim light from the rafters slightly impairing her vision.

Suddenly a faint outline broke from the solid black curtain and she watched entranced as it sharpened until she could see it clearly, as if the sun had arisen early. The face of a person who had been by her side for so many years and pledged to be there for many more, even if…..even if it meant him suffering physically or...

"I can't do this any more….I just can't………" She couldn't finish her sentence; her face smothering the covers.

"_Story of my life, searching for the right, but it keeps avoiding me. Sorrow in my soul because it seems that wrong, really loves my company"_

Kim pulls herself from the bed and heads towards the nearest window, to gaze out at the dark streets two floors below. _"He's more than a man and this is more than love, the reason that the sky is blue. The clouds are rolling in, because I'm gone again, and to him I just can't be true."  
_

The raw pain in his eyes when she'd left, floods her.

"_And he knows I'm unfaithful, and it kills him inside, To know that I am happy with somebody else. I can see him dyin' ."_

"Hey, Princess" Kim hears behind her, the biggest mistake in her life yawning and stretching, sleep still fresh in her eyes. "What are you doing up in the middle of the night?"

She smiles mischievously

"Are you feeling frisky again? Is Miss Goody two shoes ready for round two... what's wrong?"

Kim claps her face in her hands as she leans against a windowsill that isn't hers. Everything about this is wrong. She shouldn't be here. She quickly rushes around and reaches for the pile of her clothes near the bed.

"Hey….I asked you a question"

"I can't do this anymore"

"What are you talking about?"

Kim snatches her midriff off the ground

"_I don't wanna do this anymore. I don't wanna be the reason why. Every time I walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside. I don't wanna hurt him anymore, I don't wanna take away his life. I don't wanna be... a murderer."_

"Wait" The person shouts as Kim hastily dresses herself "If this is Stoppable we're talking about, he's oblivious to everything. He probably doesn't even know…. "

Kim shakes her head _"I feel it in the air, as I'm doin' my hair, preparing for another day. A kiss upon my cheek, as he reluctantly asks, if I'm gonna be out late... I say I won't be long, just hangin' with the girls, a lie I didn't have to tell. Because we both know, where I'm about to go... and we know it very well!!"_

She hears the person leap out of bed "He might be suspicious but I doubt he knows…"

"_I know that he knows I'm unfaithful, and it kills him inside. To know that I am happy with somebody else…… I can see him dyin'"_

"Ok, fine" temptations voice is now calmer, less serious. A smooth pair of hands sneak down to her shoulders and the straps of the blouse... but this time she feels no thrill from their touch. "We can take a break for awhile, then when the smoke clears, we can….."

"No…"

_I don't wanna do this anymore, I don't wanna be the reason why! Every time I walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside, and I don't wanna hurt him anymore...I don't wanna take away his life, I don't wanna be...a murderer!"_

"What about all the fun we've had?!" the tainted fingers gratefully pull away. "Remember the excitement; the thrills we shared! The passion, what are you giving all this up for?"

"_Our love ... his trust……." _Two thin trails of tears drip down both sides of her cheek "_I might as well take a gun, and put it to his head, Get it over with" _ With a look of absolute determination, she turns around and looks Shego right in the eyes...

"_I don't wanna do this... anymore"_

Having said that she sprints towards the exit

"Princess, wait!!" Shego's shouts ring out behind her.

Kim continues running forward, afraid and unwilling to look back. Her heart beat ringing loudly in her ears.

_"I don't wanna do this anymore. I don't wanna be the reason why. Every time I walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside. And I don't wanna hurt him anymore. I don't wanna take away his life. _

_I don't wanna be..._

_...a murderer"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron stood still before the steps of his home, stoic under the heavy downpour of rain. He looked up into the dark clouds, searching them, pleading them to give him an answer.

"You're going to catch a cold out here."

Caught off guard Ron takes a moment to catch his breath before he turns towards her. "Hey" he says softly.

She smiles "Is this what you do when I am away? Stand out in the rain"

He doesn't respond.

"We need to talk." her voice trembles and cracks because of the heavy tension and emotion hanging between them.

Ron closes his eyes as his heart skips a beat. This is it….he knew it was just a matter of time before it came to this. "Look if you give me time I think I can have my stuff packed by the weeke---

Before he could finish two arms wrapped around his body and clung to him tightly. Then she unexpectedly begins to sob quietly into his chest.

Ron was momentarily paralyzed by these turn of events. Eventually he wraps his arms around her as well.

"Ron… I... I'm... " she cries.

"Shhhh" Ron whispered to her "It'll be ok." he kisses her tenderly on the forehead, and she instantly understands.

"Let's go inside." he tells her.

"Yes" she sniffs still enjoying the comfort and warmth she found in his arms

"Let's go home"

_  
I don't wanna be...a murderer."  
No no no no  
_

* * *

A/N First of all let me get this out of the way if you think Kim did what she did because of a deficiency in Ron's case...read closer next time...Well that was the first story tell me what ya think before you go on to the next track. The Song was Unfaithful by Rhianna_  
_


	2. Bonnielicious

A/N I like this songfic better than the rest. I just find it really funny and normally I can't stand my stuff.

* * *

YVJ: That last song sure was beautiful it almost brought a tear to my eye…true love is a wonderful thing 

SAFB: It was a great song but all I'm saying is that there are different ways to tell a story. It keeps things from getting boring.

YVJ: The eternal love and understanding between two soul mates is boring to you? What universe are you living in?

FG: Guys be nice!

YVJ: It's all good. While me and Simon won't agree on everything, we do agree on one thing Bonnie has gone up three notches on the hottie meter since Season 4 started.

SAFB: En Fuego!

YVJ: Muy En Fuego Simon….Muy En Fugo….which leads me to this song. And it's requested by the biggest Bonniephile out there…..the legendary Canadian Zaratan……

SAFB: Seriously he called like thirty times in the last hour for this song

YVJ: Here it is for all your brunette lovers out there. It's Bonnielicious…….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the halls of Middleton High: Just before lunch

Diane: Hey Becky isn't that Jeff?

Becky: Jeff? Where?"

Diane: Right there, talking too Bonnie

Becky: Oh my god you're right that is Jeff and can his eyes be anymore glued to her chest?

Diane: Looks like Bonnie stuck her claws into another one

Becky: Jill is going to be so pissed when she hears about this

The sound of bubble gum popping

Diane: What's so great about Bonnie anyway? She's totally not so special

Becky: Well when you throw your stuff around like that, of course you're going to be popular with the guys.

Diane: She's thinks she's all that and a bag of Fritos….someone should teach her a lesson.

Beck: Yeah someone should

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Middleton High Auditorium

"Bonnie" Kim smiled politely as the brunette nonchalantly filed her nails "Although I'm flattered you chose me to be your lawyer. I can't help but wonder why you chose _me _to be your lawyer."

"Well you're into all that law and order stuff aren't you?" Bonnie said without looking up from her nails.

"Yea sort of "Kim nodded "but Bonnie……uh maybe you haven't picked up on it but um I don't like you"

Bonnie stopped filing and looked up at her "Kim I don't like you either, but if I lose this "case" she said with complimentary air quotes "those jealous hags are going to shave off my beautiful, bouncy and splint end free hair…I hate to say it but I need your help"

"You don't get it; if I wanted to I could sabotage this case"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "come on K you're too much of a saint to do that and besides sabotaging the case means you'd lose, now I know, you know and even your loyal puppy here….

"Wow she finally acknowledged I'm in the same room as her" Ron said

"……..Knows that you hate losing" Bonnie continued.

Kim sighed "I guess you do have a point"

"Of course I do" Bonnie said cheerfully "anyway I…." she was suddenly interrupted by the loud banging of a gavel coming from the stage.

A low buzz began among the mostly female senior audience as Justine Flanner stepped onto the stage wearing a dark robe. She held up a piece of paper in front of her face.

"The defendant Bonnie Rockwaller has been accused by her fellow female seniors of being a conniving, skanky, dirty, low down, back stabbing, man stealing hussy"…..pause for effect…. "If she is found guilty of these charges her head is to be shaven and she will be forced to spend the rest of the term bald."

It was impossible to ignore the clamor from the audience "You hear that you tart" Jill Peters shouted gleefully from the front rows as she raised a buzzing electric shaver in the air "Let's see how popular you are with the guys when you're bald!"

"Can you be anymore jealous" Bonnie exclaimed. She turned to Kim "you better get me out of this"

"Don't worry BonBon" Ron said with vigor "I'm sure Kim will beat them down with so much Habeas corpuses they won't know what him them. Right KP"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ron and I think I know a way out of this mess but I'll need your help….and maybe some help from the cheer squad too" she told him.

Bonnie threw her hands in the air "how is this happening I'm a cheerleader for God's sake"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boom box under his arm Ron silently tiptoed into the audience and took a seat behind Monique in the back rows.

"What took you so long?" she whispered to him "Bonnie is on the stand right now"

"It took me awhile to convince the AV club to lend me this baby and burn me the song…..So how's it looking so far"

"Not too good, your girl's trying but the prosecution is tough, things are really stacked up against Bonnie. For her sake Kim's plan better work, bald is not a good look this year."

"Ms Rockwaller' Kim said as she paced back and forth before the stage podium/witness stand. "Can you identify the two individuals in exhibit A?"

Exhibit A was a large blown up photo shot by a camera phone of Bonnie engaged in a seemingly flirtatious conversation with fellow senior Jeff Andrews. The large photo was being held up by two girls for the audience to see.

Bonnie cleared her throat before pulling the microphone closer "That's me leaning against the locker twirling strands of my luxurious hair between my fingers."

"And the other individual?"

"That's Jeff Andrews trying to work his surprisingly weak game on me"

"Hah she admits it" Jill cried from the front row. "Shave that tramp's head down to the roots!"

"Order in the court" Justine demanded "anymore outbreaks like that and I'll declare a mistrial…..Ms. Possible please continue."

"Thank you, your honor…….Tell us Ms Rockwaller do you have any romantic interest in Mr. Andrews?"

"No I don't…but he is the break out star of the basketball team this year. As a cheerleader I have to at least feign interest, it's the rules."

"The rules you say"

"Yes the rules of the food chain"

"Now Ms Rockwaller would you say, that the school's social hierarchy is based upon these rules."

"Yes I would say that."

"So most of the students follow would adhere to these rules…..am I correct in saying that?"

Bonnie smiled mischievously "well from my personal experience the sane ones follow the rules anyway."

"Hey I think that was a shot" Ron cried from way in the back.

"Now Ms. Rockwaller," Kim said ignoring Bonnie's comments "did you by any chance seek out the companionship of Mr. Andrews?"

"Please" Bonnie scoffed "I don't go to the boys the boys come to me"

"Interesting……..Interesting indeed…..If we are to understand you…..what you are saying is that you did not seek out or care to converse with Mr. Andrews."

"Yes that is correct"

"Ladies and gentleman she did not even go out of her way to speak to Jill Peter's so called boyfriend." Kim quickly turned to Bonnie "So tell us what, did you two converse about?"

"Oh you know Jeff was trying to subtly hint in his own special way that his parents were going to be away for the weekend. It was actually kind of cute he was like a little kid asking his mommy for candy."

"Ms Rockwaller did Jeff Andrews at any point refer to his current GF Jill Peters?"

Bonnie put her hand to her cheek and smiled "that was the funny thing her name never came up….I thought that was weird."

"Ms Rockwaller did you accept Jeff Andrews' invitation?"

Bonnie laughed "let me put it this way, the quest for the Holy Grail is a hard and expensive one, only the best of the best will be able to survive its trials and be rewarded. Flavors of the semester like Jeff need not apply."

"Please tell us then Ms. Rockwaller do you believe you have any control over boys like Jeff Andrews?"

"I'm sorry to say I don't" Bonnie pushed away from the podium walked to the edge of the stage and jumped off "The problem is I'm too Bonnielicious" she said as she strutted down the aisle towards the exit.

Murmurs of excitement flashed through the audience.

"What's going on?"

"Your honor" Kim started "this is a vital part of our case to prove my client's innocence" she turned to the audience "now everyone please follow Bonnie out the door…..Ron now!"

Ron pushed play on the boom box and raised it into the air as Bonnie walked past him. _"Listen up ya'll, 'cause this is it….The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious." _He sang

Bonnie pushed through the doors of the auditorium and stepped into the hallways of the school. The first thing she spotted was a classmate of hers who was passing by as he spoke into his cell phone.

"Hey!" he shouted as she snatched the phone from his hand and quickly accessed the picture menu

"_Bonnilicious definition make them boys go loco, they want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo."_

Bonnie threw the phone towards Kim. Kim caught the phone and looked down to see a single shot of Bonnie, sweat pouring down her body as she practiced her cheers. Acting quickly Kim began to show the phone to the girls from the auditorium.

"I can explain" the boy stammered.

Bonnie nodded as if she understood completely _"You could see me, you can't squeeze me. I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy." _ She ran her index finger along the boy's chest as she bit her bottom lip_ "I got reasons why I tease 'em. Boys just come and go like seasons."_

"_I'm Bonnielicious" _she said before gently shoving him backwards into a nearby locker.

"So delicious" the boy whispered softly as Bonnie sauntered past with a gentle wiggle of her hips.

Bonnie turned her attention back to Kim and the other girls "_But I ain't promiscuous._ _And if you was suspicious,_ _All that stuff is fictitious."_

"_I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)" _She did a quick 180 and blew the kiss in the general direction of two curious nerds who had just entered the hallway to see what all the commotion was about.

Both nerds reached out to catch the imaginary kiss and tripped over their own feet. "You idiot you made me miss my kiss" said one

"Are you crazy? That kiss was clearly meant for me!" cried the other.

The two nerds wrestled along the floor as Bonnie casually walked over them "_I put them boys on rock, rock. And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got"_

Every male head in the school library turned when Bonnie entered. Still being followed by the crowd of her peers and Ron, she snatched a dictionary off the shelf.

She opened the book pretending to skim through it

_Bonnielicious def-,_

_Bonnielicious def-,_

_Bonnielicious definition make them boys go crazy. They always claim they know me, Comin' to me call me baby…._"Hey baby" crowed a male freshman as he ran a tiny comb through his hair.

Bonnie put her finger up to his lip to shut him up. Then she just strutted past him "_I'm the B to the O, N, N, the I, the E. And can't no other lady put it down like me."_ She flicked her hair at his face as she passed.

"_I'm Bonnielicious."_

"So delicious" the freshman whimpered.

"_My body stay vicious" _Bonnie sang out as she busted into the gymnasium. The rest of the cheer squad and immediately took notice of her arrival. Bonnie bent over seductively to her touch her toes "_I be up in the gym just working on my fitness" _she looked over her shoulders at the cheer squad "_they're my witness"_

"GO BONNIE" they cheered

She arrogantly glanced at Jill Peters "_I put yo' boy on rock, rock, and he be lining down the block just to watch what I got"_

"Bonnie's coming!" a sophomore shouted in the cafeteria a second before she arrived. She sauntered over to a table and put both her hands out. Two boys immediately grabbed her hands and helped her onto the table. The table was surrounded by guys in just a few nanoseconds.

"_Baby, baby, baby," _she sang as she ran her hands alluringly up and down her body _"If you really want me,_ h_oney get some patience."_ She dipped her body low, a dance move commonly known as…..tooshie popping "_maybe then you'll get a taste." _ She placed a finger on he lip and gave a look of entrancing innocence '_I'll be tasty, tasty; I'll be laced with lacey. It's so tasty, tasty, it'll make you crazy_."

The cheer squad who had followed along jumped into formation "_T to the A, to the S T E Y - Bonnie, you're tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y - Bonnie, you're tasty_

"_D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the," _

"_Hit it Bonnie" _Ron exclaimed

Bonnie stepped off the table to the leers of her male following _"All the time I turn around guys gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my" _ she paused in front of Jill Peters "_I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man." _

Then she once again addressed the other girls "_And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it." _ She wagged her finger at them "_But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele" _She put her hand on her hip and turned to the boys "_Cause they say she..."_

"_Delicious" _They said in trancelike unison _"So delicious" _Ron concurred which led to Kim giving him a dirty look.

"_But I ain't promiscuous, and if you was suspicious. All that stuff is fictitious….I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)" _Everyone turned to see Jeff Andrews suddenly appear, snatch the kiss out of the air and placed it on his own lips. He was so enamored that he failed to see his now ex girlfriend winding up a vicious slap that would redden his left cheek for days to come.

"_I put them boys on rock, rock. And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got"_

To the delight of the male populace Bonnie did a split to show off her flexibility "_My body stay vicious,_ _I be up in the gym just working on my fitness." _Using only her leg strength she smoothly and deftly pushed herself back up from the split into a standing position_ "they're my witness" _

"GO BONNIE!"

She waved her hand along the crowd "_I put your' boys on rock, rock, and they be lining down the block just to watch what I got!"_

"_I'm Boonielicious, and I'm t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty"_

Bonnie ran through a melody of her best cheer routines as the cheer squad performed behind her.

T to the A, to the S T E Y - Bonnie, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty

T to the A, to the S T E Y - Bonnie, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, to the

D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S, to the

D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the

"_I'm Bonnielicious" _Bonnie sang with absolute defiance to the other girls just as Ron clicked off the boom box.

"Your honor" Kim quickly stepped in front of Bonnie "In closing I refer to the case of Tiffany v the Flag Girls of Lowerton Middle School in which the winning defendant said and I quote "don't hate me because I'm beautiful."

Justine frowned "that was a rather extravagant don't you think…..Ms Possible"

"Extravagant, yet overwhelmingly relevant to the case your honor"

Justine's frown turned into a smirk "Well I've heard arguments from both sides…..I'll have my judgment before the closing bell"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Justine cleared her throat before speaking into the microphone "With the evidence that we have been presented here today. We must all recall the ruling of the 1971 case of Samantha v the Tennessee Comprehensive High school that stated "If you've got it flaunt it." I believe that this is the ideal in the society we live today and it is still very much the standard…In accordance with that ruling I dismiss all charges against the defendant Bonnie Rockwaller."

"No!" Jill Peters cried above the uproar of the audience "this can't be happening!"

Bonnie grinned happily before turning to Kim "well K your plan worked. You saved my hair……And as much as it makes me sick to do so. I have to say thank you."

Kim grinned herself "as much as it makes me sick too, I have to say your welcome. And Bonnie I hope you've learned your lesson."

"Yes I have, but it'll be hard to turn down my natural radiance and how I unlike you ooze with femininity and sexuality."

"Of course" Kim said through her teeth "But remember baby steps"

"Well K" Bonnie said as she glanced at her watch "I've got to go plan my revenge against those tarts who tried to set me up….nobody crosses a Rockwaller and gets away with it…….so toodles" she said brightly before walking off

"Well she's still a ray of sunshine" Ron quipped "So Kim how does winning the big case fee…." He stopped when he noticed Kim giving him a look that would stop a bullet "something wrong…….honey."

"So delicious" she growled.

"Oh….oh…..ooohh boooyyyy" Ron stammered "Kim, baby……Bonnie may be delicious but you're…uh…um ……palatable….no wait….

"You're in big trouble mister" she said as she turned away from him and walked away.

Wait Kim I meant……ambrosial….yummy….delectable….gratifying…..mouthwatering…nectarous….well-seasoned. Oh come KP I'm sorry….Kim….KIM!!!!"

* * *

A/V That was a KP verse remix of the song Fergielicious by thew Duchess herself Fergie...Did you like it?...Yes or no leave a review 


	3. It Wasn't Me

A/N This next song is stupid and a bit of a stretch. I was coming off a high with the others and I just kept going. This just proves that you should always stop while you're ahead

* * *

SAFB: I love this next song 

YVJ: Really this song gives me nightmares.

FG: Oh come on it's funny.

YVJ: A lot of you have been waiting for this one…and you don't have to wait any longer…..we proudly present…."It wasn't me"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God if you please stop the pounding I promise I'll only drink Ed's special eggnog on the weekend" Drakken grumbled as he rose from his slumber. He slowly massaged his forehead when he heard a loud banging coming from downstairs.

Apparently the pounding wasn't only in his head "Shego get the door….Shego…..SHEGO!"

No response.

"I don't even know why I bother…..what's the point in having henchman if you have to do all the little things for yourself" he muttered angrily. He slipped out of bed and threw on his bathroom robe before leaving his room.

The banging was coming from the front door and it grew louder and more frantic as he climbed down the stairs leading to the lower levels of his lair.

"Alright hold your horses I'm coming…..I swear if this is another Jehovah's Witnesses someone will be getting a laser beam right in their skull."

The banging became even more erratic as he neared the door "alright already….what do you want?" he shouted as he threw the door open.

Suddenly Montgomery Fiske AKA Monkey Fist pushed his way past Drakken into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Drew my good man you have to help me!"

"We're on a first name basis now?" Drakken inquired.

"I'm in a tremendous amount of trouble."

"Don't tell me you led the authorities to my lair….Fist I don't know what you did but I will sing like a canary if I get caught up in your mess…..

"No it's nothing like that……. it's something far more pressing!" Monkey Fist placed his face in his hands "she caught me" he confessed

"What?"

"DNamy" he sighed "she caught me"

A look of recognition came over Drakken's face "You let her catch you? Aren't you supposed to be some kind of Martial Arts monkey ninja or something?"

Monkey Fist sat on the floor in the lotus position his head hung low "I don't know how I let this happen"

"With who?" Drakken pressed

"Adrena Lynn, you know, recently she moved in next door"

"Ahh"

"My friend I am at a loss of what to do…."

Drakken placed his hand under his chin and paced back and forth before Monkey Fist. "Ok…ok….I got it….. Say it wasn't you."

"But…but……._DNamy came in and she caught me red-pawed creeping with the villaness next door._

"Right"

"_Picture this we were both butt naked"_

_"Ugh"_

_"__Banging on the bathroom floor"_

_"Going at it like monkeys I bet"_

_"__How could I forget that I had……Given her an extra key"  
_

_"That was your first mistake, that's how the ladies keep you in check"_

_"__All this time she was standing there she never t_ook her eyes off me"

_"Oh Monty" Drakken shook his head __"How you do you figure giving the woman access to your villa. Now she trespassed and witnessed you up in a pilla. You better watch out before Amy turns into a killer."_

_"She is a bit bipolar"_

_Drakken put up his hand to stop Fist from interrupting "__Now, lets review the situation that you're caught up inna………………First to be a true player you got to know how to play……If she says it's night you convince her it's a day….Never admit to a word that she say….And if she claim you did wrong tell her baby no way."_

_Fist couldn't believe what he was hearing __"But she caught me on the counter"_

_Drakken shrugged __"Wasn't me"_

_MF an obscene motion with his hips __"She saw me bangin on the sofa"_

_Drakken nodded in acknowledgement __"yea…it….Wasnt me"_

_"__I even had her in the shower_."

_"__Wasn't me"_

___"She even caught me on camera"_

_"Uh….hmmm….__it wasn't me"_

___She saw the marks on my shoulder_

_"Nice…….__it wasn't me_

_"Heard the words that I told her'_

_"Dear you must be hearing things…..__it wasn't me"_

___"Heard the screams getting louder"_

_"I don't know who it was but I know it…….. __Wasn't me_

___She stayed until it was over_

___"DNamy came in and she caught me red-pawed creeping with the villainess next door. Picture this we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor. I had tried to keep her from what, she was about to see……I don't understand why she would believe me if I told it wasn't me."_

___"Make sure she knows, she has no reason to vex….don't let there be an option for her to flex…As crazy as sounds it's not that complex….Seein' is believin' so you better change your specs. You know she's going bring up little from the past…..All this recent evidence you better know how to mask…..beat he with a quick answer or smooth talk………..But if she's packing heat you know you better run fast."_

___"But she caught me on the counter"_

_"__Wasn't me"_

___"She saw me bangin on the sofa"_

_"__Wasn't me"_

___"I even had her in the shower"_

_"__Wasn't me"_

___"She even caught me on camera"_

_"__Wasn't me"_

___"She saw the marks on my shoulder"_

_"__Wasn't me"_

___"Heard the words that I told her" _

_"__Wasn't me"_

___"Heard the screams getting louder" _

_"__Wasn't me"_

___"She stayed until it was over! Amy came in and she caught me red-pawed, creeping with the girl next door. Picture this we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor. How could I forget that I had, given her an extra key? All this time she was standing there she never, took her eyes off me"_

_"__It would be right to tell her that I'm sorry for the….pain that I've caused….I've been listening to your insane reasoning and it makes no sense at all. A gentleman would tell her that he's sorry for the pain that he's caused. Drakken you may think that you're a player, but my good my good man you're completely lost"  
_

_Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the lair, the shockwave sending Monkey Fist and Drakken flying into the nearest wall._

_"Wha…." Drakken coughed as he inhaled the dust from the explosion "Who dares attack me lair?"_

_"Monty……you have some esplainin to do."_

_From the fog of dust appeared a giant creature with and the body of a kangaroo and the face of cuddly kola bear._

_"DNamy what is the meaning of this?"_

_"Drakken" DNamy shouted from the creatures pouch "I knew you were behind this, you're probably the one who corrupted my Monkey Poo"_

_"Well Fist here's your chance….do something before she destroys my lair ….do you know how high insurance rates are these days."_

_"What do I do?" he stammered._

_Drakken covered his mouth with his hand "Just remember to keep your pimp hand strong" Drakken whispered to him_

_"And I thought Stoppable was the buffoon" Fisk shot back_

_"Well Monty do you have anything to say for yourself" DNAmy demanded_

_"Yes well I…..that is to say…the thing is….I'm quite befuddled….and I must say…"_

_"As much as I adore your Hugh Grant impression" DNAmy smiled "Just SPIT IT OUT!"_

_"It wasn't me"_

_"What?"_

_"Wasn't me" he shrugged._

_"Really….." she looked up at her creature "Mr. Snuggles I think it's time teach these naughty boys a lesson."_

_The Kolaroo roared and hopped forward, shaking the very ground under his feet._

_"Now Amy" Drakken said as he backed away "remember…..don't hate the playa, hate the game."_

_"Run you fool" Monkey Fist cried as he sprinted in the opposite direction "hell hath no fury like an angry geneticist scorned."_

_"She….Shego" Drakken stuttered as he took off after Monket Fist….The Kolaroo right on their trail…..SHEGO!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

YVJ: Wow Monkey Fist and DNA what a wrongsick pairing

FG: I think it's Kawaiii

YVJ: Sure you do

SAFB" Besides K/R what other pairings do you like?

FG: There are other pairings?

SAFB: Ok what other pairing do you dislike the least?

YVJ: Well I've thought about and I'm ok with a Ron/Monique pairing.

SAFB: Ron/Mon ok what else?

YVJ: What else huh? ….Hmmmm I guess Ron/Yori is fine….Ron/Bon and Rongo doesn't angry up my blood that much.

SAFB: Huh most of those have to do with Ron

YVJ:………..So he's a great character ….so what?...I just think after all the bad stuff that happens to him he deserves to get some loving.

SAFB: That's cool….it's kind of weird that they all have to do with Ron

YVJ:…………….

FG: Giggles

SAFB: Maybe you like the Ron man a little too much

_YVJ………_

YVJ…….This is the Z morning zoo will be back after a word from our_ sponsors……………………………………………………………………………………………………………...Kigo sux  
_

* * *

That song was "It wasn't me" by Shaggy...That's it for now folks more to come...read and review... _  
_


	4. Anything for love

A/N A stupid little diddy I thought after writing the latest About a Ron chapter. Oh and I changed some of the lyrics to fit the story

* * *

YVJ: Next song on the countdown is a classic

FG: Definitely

YVJ: Here's a fun one for you folks a blast from the past

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you worried?"

Kim stuffed a pair of textbooks into her locker "worried about what?"

"You know…." Monique continued "Ron's a football star now, big man on campus as they say"

"I know it's great" She removed a notebook for her locker

"Great" Monique scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest "girl you are so naïve"

Kim eyed her friend suspiciously "What are you getting at?"

"Let me lay it down for you simply, Kim your BF is a big football star; he's going to get a lot of fans. Some of which will be of the feminine gender…you see where I'm going?"

"Monique I totally trust Ron."

Monique shook her head "it's not Ron you should be worried about, it's the freshman teases."

"Freshmen teases?"

Monique grabbed Kim by the shoulders "Don't you remember you're freshman year. Don't you remember the social climbers? The girls who would do anything for popularity by which I mean throwing themselves at popular seniors."

"Yo KP"

Kim and Monique glanced over their shoulders to see Ron approaching them.

"Kim….I…" he stopped when two girls abruptly appeared in his path.

He came to a screeching halt. "Whoa"

"Oh my god Ron, you were so amazing in the game last night" exclaimed one girl with tiny beads in her hair.

'Uh"

"Yeah totally, you were like….like the wind!" the other girl in pig tails said in between her bubble gum chewing.

Ron blushed "well you know…."

Kim frowned as the girl in braids twirled her hair in between her fingers as she spoke to Ron.

Monique shook her head "That's Cammy she's the most active tease of them all. She's trouble. And her friend there is Tammy"

Cammy giggled at something Ron said.

"Did she just giggle?" Kim asked

"Oh she giggled, I heard it, and it was definitely a giggle"

Kim's frown grew larger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day:

Felix approached Monique in the cafeteria with a worried look on his face "Hey uh Mon, is there something going on with Kim and Ron. He's been acting a little weird"

Monique smirked "Ron has been acting weird since we first met him"

"Weirder, he's been acting weirder than usual. Uh I mean I saw him duck into a bathroom when Kim was coming down the hall."

"Hmmm that is weird."

"Uh-oh speak of the devil"

Ron pushed through the doors of the cafeteria and Kim quickly followed him.

"Come on" she said as she held up a large sack to him.

"I'm sorry KP but no"

"Oh I guess she decided to go through with it after all" Monique sighed.

"Go through with what?" Felix inquired.

"Please" Kim broke into the puppy dog pout.

Ron quickly turned away and shielded his eyes with his arms "no I won't, it's totally not cool"

Kim peeked into the sack "it's not that bad."

"Oh yes it is!"

"Can you at least consider it?"

"Uh-uh not today, not tomorrow, not next Friday, I ain't doin it!"

"But I spent all night making it!"

Ron ran his hands across his face "Kim you know" he took a deep breath "that I uh….you know I love you right?"

She straightened up "Really?"

"Yes"

"I love you too…." She kissed him "That's why I think you should consider…"

He shook his head "Kim"

"You just said you loved me. So why not?"

He ran his hand across the back of his head "**KP I would do anything for love, I'd run right into hell and back. I would do anything for love, I'll never lie to you and that's a fact.**"

Kim's eyebrow arched "what about the super suit?"

"That was a lapse in judgment." He replied quickly "**But I'll never forget how beautiful you look right now, oh no, no way And I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, I won't do that**."

"Come on Ron for the sake of the relationship."

"KP please you don't need tell me how important this relationship is. Every morning I pray to God I don't screw it up. Because……..**some days it don't come easy, and some days it don't come hard; some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end!"**

Monique leaned into Felix and whispered "the coupon incident."

Kim stared at him frustrated

"**And some nights you're breathing fire**"

"The grape juice on the Prada shirt incident" Monique remarked

He shivered "**And some nights you're carved in ice**."

"Hey!" Kim reproached

Ron elbowed Felix in the ribs "**Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before!**"

Kim glowered at him

He chuckled nervously "**or will again**" He back-peddled out of the kitchen and the rest of the gang followed after him

"You won't escape Ron!" Kim shouted at him as he walked down the school hallway

Ron turned to her "**Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true, I know that I love you and no one will fit me more than you**. **And as long as the planets are turning, as long as the stars are burning, As long as your dreams are coming true, you better believe it!!! That I would do anything for love, and I'll be there til the final act. I would do anything for love, and I'll take a vow and seal a pact.**"

"You see, this is why I don't have a girlfriend" Felix stated

"This _is_ why?" Monique asked "I thought it was because you had no game" she teased.

Felix rolled his eyes "I have plenty of game, but a relationship, pffft what a hassle."

"You're partially correct Felix relationships can be a hassle." Ron cupped his ears "**Because some days I pray for silence."**

"Are you saying I talk too much?" Kim snapped

"**And some days I pray for my soul."**

Ron threw open the door to his locker revealing a hanging poster of Keith Richards "**Some days I just pray to the God of Sex and Drums and Rock 'N Roll**."

"They say he had a girlfriend in every city he toured in. Worldwide!" Felix told Monique with his voice brimming with admiration.

"Ewwww"

"**Some nights I lose the feeling, and some nights I lose control**." He grabbed Kim's hand and twirled her once, twice, thrice "**and then some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls.**"

He dipped her "**I used to be lonely. And that's what I thought I was only qualified to be. But there's just one and only, the one and only promise I can keep."**

He pointed at Felix "**Uh as long as the wheels are turning, as long as the fires are burning…**" Felix sang

Ron pointed at Monique "…..**As long as your prayers are coming true, you better believe it!" **She continued

Ron threw his arms up in the air dramatically "…...**That I would do anything for love, and you know it's true and that's a fact. I would do anything for love, and there'll never be no turning back.**"

"But Ron" Kim grabbed him by the arm.

He stared at her arm for a second before pulling her in close. He flicked a piece of hair from her eyes and ran his fingers across his cheek "**But I'll never do it better than I do it with you, so long, so long. And I would do anything for love, oh I would do anything for love……..**"

"So you say?" she told him

"So I mean" he answered.

She broke away from him "**Will you raise me up, will you help me down? Will you get a smile out of my frown? Will you make it all a little less cold?**"

"**Hey I can do that! I can do that**!"

She sauntered suggestively down the hallway and Ron followed closely "**Will you hold me sacred? Will you hold me tight?**"

"As tight as you'd like!"

"**Can you colorize my life; I'm so sick of black and white. Can you make it all a little less old**?"

He nodded "**I can do that! Oh oh, now I can do that**!"

"**Will you make me some magic, with your own two hands? Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand? Can you give me something I can take home?**"

He slid down before onto his knees "**I can do that! Oh oh now, I can do that!**

"**Will you cater to every fantasy I got?**"

"God yes just name it, I'll do it!"

"**Will ya hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot? Will you take me places I've never known?**"

"**No Doubt I can do that! Oh oh now, I can do that**!"

Kim paused, through the corner of her eyes she spotted Cammy and Tammy watching and whispering down the hall.

She sighed "**After a while you'll forget everything, it was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling. And you'll see that it's time to move on**."

Ron blinked when he noticed Kim's genuine sadness. He stood up "**I won't do that! No I won't do that!"**

"**I know the territory, I've been around**."

"What…really? ...When?"

"**It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down. And sooner or later, you'll be screwing around**."

Ron looked her dead in the eyes "**I won't do that! No I won't do that! Anything for love, oh I would do anything for love!**"

He leaned over while a single tear dripped down her cheek and kissed her lips lightly for a few seconds and then parted. He did that to let her know it would be alright.

"**Now I would do anything for love, but I won't do that, no I won't do…… that."**

She let out a breath "fine you don't have to wear it"

"Wear what?" Felix asked "What is this all about?"

Kim reached into the sack and pulled out a jersey with the stitching……..

**PROPERTY OF KIM POSSIBLE **

…….Written on the back.

"That's it" Felix declared "That's what this whole song and dance number was about. I thought she was asking you to get a vasectomy or something"

Ron froze, then he turned to Kim "Uh I won't do that either."

* * *

A/N Most of the song was Meatloaf's I'd do anything for love the extended version 


End file.
